Rain
by mydeardarkling
Summary: A short little songfic that popped into my head after listening to Rain by Breaking Benjamin about 20 times. Hope you enjoy! Please R&R! (one-shot)


Disclaimer: Harry Potter is by J. K. Rowling and the song is Rain by Breaking Benjamin.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Take a photograph,  
It'll be the last,  
Not a dollar or a crowd could ever keep me here,_

Ginny looked at the pictures lining the walls of her apartment. Her apartment with her boyfriend of 3 years, none other than Draco Malfoy. She took a few off of the walls to glance at and then walked back to her room. Her clothes were already packed and she was almost ready to leave.

She didn't know why she had to leave, she just knew that she had to. She loved Draco so much, but she couldn't do this anymore.

_I don't have a past  
I just have a chance,  
Not a family or honest plea remains to say,_

She remembered how much she had sacrificed for him. These 3 years had been the most thrilling of her life, but she wanted to go back to being Ginny Weasley, best-friend to a muggle-born and muggle lover extraordinaire. She fought back a sob as she remembered breaking off all relationships other than Draco's.

She had to sacrifice everything for this. She looked around the apartment, decorated with Slytherin colors and a few Malfoy family portraits. House-elves were busy in a kitchen that couldn't be seen from the hallway. Her mother had taught her to do domestic things like cooking and cleaning, but she never had a use for them now.  
  
_Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun. _

A sob escaped her lips, and tears slid down her freckled cheeks. She didn't bother trying to wipe them, too lost in her thoughts about her family, her _flesh and blood, _that she had left behind for this. This and Draco.

At the thought of Draco, Ginny's sobs grew louder. She loved him, but she couldn't be the ice queen anymore. She couldn't pretend to hate her family and friends. She just couldn't, and wouldn't, do anything more for him and his stupid life.

_Is it you I want,  
Or just the notion of  
A heart to wrap around so I can find my way around _

She did love him. But her want for her family and friends, people who truly loved her, was too strong. She hated this lifestyle of trophy wives and fake friends. She wanted to go back to everything she used to have.

She wasn't sure how much she loved him. She knew she was willing to sacrifice him to get everything else back. She figured that she loved him, truly loved him, but she hated how she had given up everything and he had given up nothing.

_Safe to say from here,  
Your getting closer now,  
We are never sad cause we are not allowed to be_

She was scared of how close they had gotten. She loved him, but maybe her fear was greater than even that. Or maybe her fear was just the last thing that drove her to do this.

She knew he would be depressed by her leaving him, but she also knew that he would never let it show. Maybe he was strong enough to hide all of his emotions, but she wasn't.

_Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun._

She hated that too, how he hide all of his emotions. Originally, that was what she found so special about him; he was mysterious, and she loved that. When they had first gotten involved, he had shown Ginny his emotions, and she knew that made her special.

But now it was different. She only saw those emotions, the real ones, on rare occasions. She missed the old Draco, the one that would hold her close and hush her when her big brothers told her she was horrible things for loving Draco. Now he was too much like his father.

_Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun._

She heard the door open and knew that Draco was home. She looked around the room to make sure she had everything, then closed and locked her trunk. She shrunk it and put it in her pocket. She wiped her face of tears and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for her beloved.

He opened the door and walked up to her. He pushed her body onto the bed with his and placed himself above her, leaning on his elbows. She looked up at him and knew that her eyes were brimming with tears.

_To lie here under you,  
Is all that I could ever do,  
To lie here under you is all,  
To lie here under you _

_Is all that I could ever do,  
To lie here under you is all,_

A sob escaped her lips once more and her chin started to quiver. She bit her bottom lip to try and stop it. He looked at her, silently asking what was wrong. She just looked away as a tear ran down her face.

He kissed her and turned her head to look in his eyes. She felt so content right there. Lying there with his body covering hers; he was a giant shield to keep out everything bad in this world._  
_  
_Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun._

But then she thought of how he was everything bad, and that he wasn't protecting her, he was pulling her in deeper. She closed her eyes and paused for a minute, forcing the tears back, and looked up at him one last time.

She pushed him off of her and stood up. He followed her out of the bedroom and to the door. She grabbed her cloak and opened the door. He made to follow her but she turned around, placed a hand on his chest, and shook her head. She saw the confused and scared look on his face and it hurt. It cut her deep, but not as deep as he had cut her.

_Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun,_

She turned and walked out of the door, pulling it closed and wrapping her cloak around her. It was cold and raining and she pulled it tighter around her than before. She looked up at the sky at the familiar constellations from Astronomy classes.

She rotated slowly around in the yard, holding her arms out wide and closing her eyes. She pulled out the wand and took a final look at what had been her house for 2 years. Then she smiled a sad smile and apparated back home, back to the Burrow.

_All the world is waiting for the sun, _

Draco watched her out the window and a silent tear rolled down his pale cheek as the only person he had ever truly loved left his life forever with an unheard pop._  
  
All the world is waiting for the sun._

* * *

A/N: Alright, I realize that a lot of you are wondering why Ginny had to apparate outside instead of inside, but I decided that she needed to close the door on Draco, both literally and metaphorically.

I hope that you liked it, please review!


End file.
